


A First

by coveredkoi (serenamaes)



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Riding, Rough Sex, Yakuza, modernau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/coveredkoi
Summary: Suzu begins to realize that he has feelings for his older Master, Yoshida. But is it coming from a real place? Or is it just a side-effect of his past life experiences making him lose his senses?





	A First

“Suzu. Did you hear me? Bring it to me. Now.” 

“Y-yes. I’m sorry, Master.” He set the saké down on a small bedside table and bowed, shaking himself out of whatever it was he was feeling; he was not necessarily used to seeing his Master like this, sitting half-dressed next to a naked stranger, who appeared to be only a few years older, if anything, than himself. He remembered many women, but never someone so young. Never a boy. 

“What is it?” Yoshida poured himself a glass and lifted it to his lips. “Did you need to ask me something?” 

He was still staring and blushed, looking down toward the ground. “No. I-I just . . .” 

The older man smirked and set the glass back down on the table. “If that’s the case, you can join us, or you can leave.” He traced the back of his fingers over the boy’s cheek, causing him to sigh with pleasure in his rest. 

The color deepened in Suzu’s cheeks as he watched, afraid to move forward or back. Soon the teen was awake, panting as he straddled Yoshida’s lap, where the man assisted him in lifting his hips up and down. The whimpers grew louder, and Yoshida tugged hard on the boy’s hair. 

“Do you like what you see?” The man asked over his victim’s shoulder, nowhere near finishing himself. The boy struggled, but Yoshida only tightened the grip on his hips. “I told you - you could join.” 

How could he? How was this the man he knew? Taking advantage of a boy who was hardly old enough to be considered a teenager. It definitely was not legal, though he knew that should not come as a surprise with the other things he had witnessed in his time here. This man had taken him in only a few years ago. And now he was nine, and he continued to watch as that man used a boy for his own amusement. Yoshida smirked as the youth came hard, and groaned as he came shortly after. His victim flushed violently at the noise that came as their hips disconnected. 

The boy reached to the older man for kisses, only to be shoved aside by a cold hand. “Suzu,” Yoshida sighed as he stood, looking down at his stained pants. “The least you could do is bring me a change of clothes.” He closed his eyes and nodded in the direction of the youth pouting on the bed. “And something for that.” 

“Sir?” He looked from his Master to the slightly older boy, who looked as though he might start to cry at any moment.

“Better yet,” Yoshida brushed the hair out of his face, exposing that scar he worked to hide from the others. “Get him out of my sight. He’s pathetic.” 

The tears were falling now, and Suzu nodded quietly, roughly helping the boy to his feet, wrapping a towel around him as they left the room. 

. . . 

That was nearly ten years ago, and Suzu could hardly remember what the boy looked like. Though he could never forget the color of his eyes – a warm, brown hazel, and the color grew colder as he cried. 

But his Master was never that way with him. In the years in between, Yoshida had been nothing but kind. He was a man of few words, and he never allowed anyone to hurt him. In fact, Suzu could not think of a time that he had been allowed to work with anyone else. He was always paired with Yoshida, running errands, bringing saké and snacks to the meetings after dark, and there were even times when he was allowed to sit in. All because he was quiet and loyal - nothing like the other young apprecentices. 

The more he thought about it - he was the only apprentice Yoshida had not touched. Why? 

He furrowed his eyebrows as he focused on his work and came to realize those cold, cunning eyes were staring at him intently. 

“Daydreaming again?” That charming smile and the clink of a mahjong tile. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately.” 

“S-sorry,” the teen stammered, collecting the empty saké glasses from the coffee table. “I hadn’t noticed.” He straightened and watched as those defined tendons worked in his Master’s hand. They bulged just slightly as he selected the next tile, and his shoulders shifted, each muscle moving in perfect rhythm beneath that dark yukata as he placed the piece on the board. Suzu could feel the heat traveling to his cheeks. 

Though he could not remember the boy’s name or face, he could remember the sounds he made as he moved, and that look in his Master’s eyes as he focused on his page, rather than his partner. 

“You’ll never make it in the real world if you keep doing that, you know.” Yoshida leaned his head back, and looked up at the boy – a sly grin spreading across his lips. “Then again, if you are anything like me . . . ” another move of a tile, “you’ll never know what it means to be in the ‘real world.’”

The color spread across Suzu’s face, and he shifted his weight suddenly, acting as if he had been looking around for other glasses. “I don’t know what you mean. I just came to collect the glasses and-”

“Well you have them now,” the older man sat straight again, sitting casually on the floor. His room was decorated in a traditional fashion, similar to the rest of the compound. He chose to remain in his family’s estate, rather than trade up for a modern condominium or apartment. He said it felt more official that way. After all, if you strayed from this lifestyle too much, what was the use of being a modern Yakuza? 

It took all the fun out of it. 

Suzu could still see that smirk spread across his Master’s lips as he passed along that thought-provoking seed, and hear the dark pleasure in his voice. He shivered as he handed off the glasses to the help in the kitchen, and trudged his way back to his own room. It was small, big enough for a single futon and a small dresser, but at least he had a place to sleep. And better still, he was next door to his Master – always available if the man needed him. After all, he was indebted to him; it was just a bonus that they got along so well together. He had been the one who found him on the streets, the one that enrolled him in school, and the one who saved him from . . . 

He clenched his fists, he could not think about that old bastard now. It had been years, but it was still too soon. He could feel the wrinkled fingers running over his thighs and his skin, and it still made him sick to his stomach. 

But the image was replaced by that boy, sliding up and down. Helpless and needy, desperate for the attention of his Master. And those eyes that saw right through him . . . 

He tried not to think of it as he changed into some comfortable clothes, and crawled beneath the blankets, but that familiar, nagging throb urged him below the waist. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to listen – nothing, save a distant conversation outside, and the wind in the trees. 

He sat up and pulled the blankets back, and blushed as he realized how obvious his own arousal had become, even through the pajama bottoms. He groaned and pulled them down, exposing the organ to the air. It was cold in comparison to the warmth of his pajamas, and he shivered, but knew there was no going back. As he gripped his own arousal, he heard a familiar sound from the other side of the wall.

“No – I can’t . . .” A quiet sigh and moan, and the soft murmurings of his Master’s voice. Most likely a few sweet nothings to win the poor thing over. But this voice – it was not a normal call girl – it came from a man. 

The whispers grew into louder, incoherent vocalizations, hot and heavy grunting behind the thin wall. His grip tightened, and he leaned back as he increased the pace, matching the tempo of the quiet slaps on the opposite room. He could hear his Master breathing, and his own breath hitched in his chest. 

With his eyes closed, he could see the man before him, looking into his eyes. If he thought about it, he could feel him inside as he moved. The tug and pressure of each thrust bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Those thin fingers would be pressing on his waist, just as they had that other boy years ago, until finally . . . 

“Ahn!!!” Suzu cried, falling to the floor. “Master,” he shuddered and attempted to catch his breath. 

. . . 

How long had he felt this way? He couldn’t stop thinking about it. But it couldn’t be, could it? He didn’t believe in love, and if this was anything (and it wasn’t) – it definitely wasn’t that. The man was at least ten years older, if not more. What if he was twice his age? No! It’s just a crush. Just a temporary feeling. It was just because of what he’d seen when he was younger. It was just – 

“SUZU!” 

He jumped and fell out of his chair. “W-WHAT?!” 

“Geez! What in the hell is wrong with you? I was calling you for a good ten minutes!” Tetsu, one of his friends, a lower classman, was standing before his desk. How long had he been daydreaming? He made a note that he really needed to stop doing that. Even Tetsu, of all people, was starting to catch him off-guard, and he was the loudest person he had ever met. 

“Are you still coming by the café today?”

“What?” Suzu blinked, annoyed that he had missed the words that came before the question. “The café?”

“Yeah! You said you wanted to see it. Souji said we could come by today, and he’d get us some free snacks.” That grin matched that wild, unruly hair – carefree. Tetsu didn’t have a care in the world. His life was nothing like his own.

Those cool, honey colored irises shifted their attention toward the fading light outside the window. It would be autumn soon, and the leaves were already starting to lose their color. “I don’t feel like it today.” 

“And why not?” The color was spreading on Testu’s cheeks now, the apples darkening to nearly the same color as his hair. “It wasn’t easy getting Souji to agree to that, you know.” He sighed. “He made me clean the bathrooms and everything . . .” He glared at the door and continued under his breath, “He’s really pretty mean, despite how he looks.”

“I’m still not going.” 

“But you promised!”

“I did no such thing!” Suzu stood and looked up as the bell chimed. Lunch was over already, and he hadn’t even touched his food. 

“Fine. I’ll go eat ‘em all by myself!” Tetsu stormed, shoulders to his ears out of the classroom, and one by one, the other students made their way to their seats. 

“Man,” Suzu sighed quietly to himself, thinking, “ _I really need to stop daydreaming_.”

The walk home felt longer than usual. Each intersection stoplight blinked into the ominous red, and Suzu tucked his chin into his scarf as the wind picked up. His thoughts were so far, even though the setting was so close. Everything revolved around Yoshida.

“Hey, Kid!” a man yelled out the window of his car. “Watch where you’re going!”

Suzu jumped back as the man sped by. It was the last crosswalk, and he had not been thinking. Of course, that rang true a lot recently, and it remained true as he dropped his bags into his room and changed into the traditional clothing the house preferred. He had not even noticed the scurry of feet and loud conversation in the room beside him.

It was only until he stepped outside, and heard a crash before the heavy air around him stood on his shoulders.

“Why do you care what our men do? It’s not like you ever leave these grounds, Toshimaro!” 

There was a brief silence before the shuffle of feet and a sick sound of metal on skin. A thud echoed down the hallway before the door opened, and his Master emerged, a small spattering of blood spread across his face. “Suzu . . .”

The boy knew by now that he should never look in the room after that sound. Never. Not even if someone were crying for help or burning alive. “Yes?” It was all part of the business.

“Come with me.” The man sighed, taking a clean handkerchief from the sleeve of his yukata and wiping the crimson from his cheek. “I want to talk to get your opinion on something.”

So Suzu followed the man into the bath, obediently and quietly, and forced himself to look away as he helped him out of the shower and into the tub. And he forced himself to stay quiet as he covered that strong body, marked with faint scars, in its favorite black fabric. 

. . . 

It was quiet outside, and the sun would be setting behind the mountains soon. Another family was visiting for a banquet, but at his Master’s invitation, Suzu found himself sitting on the porch pouring saké carefully for his Master. 

“Are you doing well in school?” Yoshida asked, his voice just louder than the conversations in the distance. If he hadn’t been paying attention, he would have missed it. 

“Yes,” he set down the bottle and looked toward the hills. The trees shuddered in the wind, and a chill ran up his spine. “In everything but classics,” he sighed. “I am still having trouble with some of the reading.” 

“Still?” Was it surprise or anger in his voice? “I can’t say that is surprising, given you could hardly write your own name when you came here.” 

That flush spread across his cheeks, and Suzu looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry. I will try harder.”

“Don’t apologize.” 

When he looked up, he could feel the heat intensify in his face. He had never seen his Master look so sincere. 

“You have a promising future.” 

And it felt like it was true. 

. . .

He had fallen asleep. It was unlike him to do something like this. Dozing off in the presence of one’s Master, much less their bedroom! He was horrified, and he quietly tried to get his bearings. They had come inside after the sun set, and he had poured more saké than he could remember. Yoshida must have fallen asleep first – he looked so peaceful when he napped on the tatami – and he must have followed suit. 

But as Suzu stood, he noticed that his Master was no longer asleep. Instead, he was wide awake, occupied by an older boy, straddling his hips. In the pale moonlight, he could see the space opening and closing between their waists, and goosebumps traveled over his skin. 

“You’re awake,” the man grunted as the boy continued to move. The boy whimpered as the man tugged on his hair and bit at his neck. Muffled against skin, he continued, “I was wondering if we would wake you.”

That voice – he had heard it somewhere before. It was from a distant memory. Suzu tried to look away, but the sounds were getting louder, increasing with the speed. Panting.

“Do you want to join?”

And then he realized – it was the same boy. Suzu turned to face the couple, and the boy looked over his shoulders at him. Those cold, hazel eyes still as lonesome as he remembered, and Suzu covered his mouth with his hand. The boy turned his attention back to Yoshida, putting more effort into the smooth riding motion of his hips, and again, Suzu was frozen, afraid to move forward or back. Only this time, it was because he was afraid to leave. What would happen if he left? 

_What would happen if he stayed?_

The boy cried out as he came, and Yoshida held him still by the hips with his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. In the heat of their passion, his bangs had slid to the side, exposing that scar he tried so desperately to hide from the world. 

There was no denying it this time. He could feel it between his legs. Suzu forced himself to look away, turning his back to the pair behind him. His room was only footsteps away, but he would never make it in time. Not before they disengaged. 

“Leaving so soon?” 

He looked toward the voice of his Master, and the man stood, his robe open. The boy lie where he was discarded on the floor, and worked to catch his breath. “Excuse me, I-”

“Did I say you could leave?” He moved towards his page, slow and steady, unfazed by his state of dress.

Suzu could smell the alcohol on his breath as he approached. He must have continued drinking after he woke from his nap. “I’m s-sorry,” he started, forcing himself to look away once more. He could see nearly everything with that space in the robe, and he shivered as Yoshida’s hand found its way to his jawline. 

His grip was hard, “You’ve been hiding something from me.” 

Yoshida had never spoken to him this way, “What? I haven’t – ah!” He gasped as the man’s hand found his arousal, and stroked over the fabric of his hakuma. 

“Or is this just because of that filth?” He nodded his head in the direction of his former partner. The boy rolled his eyes and turned his back to the new pairing. 

The color spread on Suzu’s cheeks. He wanted to look away, but that strong hand kept his attention centered on Yoshida’s face. 

It was too much of a delay for Yoshida, and he decided to experiment. “If you won’t tell me,” he released his hold on that young face, and roughly worked at the knot holding up the boy’s hakama. “I’ll find out for myself.” 

Those hands were on his thighs now; they were smoother than he thought they would be, and Suzu moaned as one of the hands found its way to his arousal. Skin to skin. “Master-”

A chuckle echoed in the older man’s throat, and a smirk spread across his lips. “So that was you I heard the other night.” 

Before he could think about it, the man caught his lips in a hard kiss. He nearly lost balance, and caught himself on the wall. “Mmnn . . .” It had been so long since he had kissed someone. He had forgotten how it felt – such a warm pressure on his lips. And he groaned as the man’s tongue slid in to meet his own. It tasted like saké, something he despised, but on the tip of this man’s tongue – it tasted so hot and sweet. 

“Suzu,” the man released his hold on the boy for a moment, just long enough to rip open the fabric covering his chest. 

His Master had never been like this before, and his heart was racing. Suzu searched for an answer in his expression. The flush had faded from his cheeks – he must not be drunk – but a fire was burning in his dark eyes.

This was nothing like his previous experiences – but he did not want to think of those right now. He couldn’t. Not when that man shrugged out of his robe and pressed his body against his own. Or those fingers on his skin . . . 

Suzu moaned as they slid down the wall to the floor and winced as his Master bit into the skin at his neck. “Master-nnn”

The man chuckled again in response, sighing, “Suzu, I forgot that you’ve done this before.” He licked his thumb and looked down between the boy’s legs. “It’s not like boys your age to hold out this long.” 

He knew. Of course he know. There was no way he could have ignored what was happening the day he found him. 

“And to think that geezer found you for me,” he pulled on Suzu’s legs causing his back and head to hit the floor. “I should have thanked him then and there.”

Suzu’s eyes widened. “Found me?” He shuddered as that thumb kneaded at his entrance. It was hard to speak, but his heart and mind were racing now. He had to ask. “For you?”

“I’ve said too much,” the man’s smirk widened. “Let’s see what he taught you.” And a long finger made its way inside of him, with no warning and no preparation. The boy arched his back and bit his bottom lip. 

“Ahn!” It had been so long. He had nearly forgotten what this felt like. But even without planning or lubrication – it was his Master. And that thought alone . . . He shivered, and his back began to relax. 

“A good page indeed.” He began to press a second finger against the boy’s entrance, but thought better. After a few more pumps, he removed his hand. 

Suzu looked up at the man as his legs were placed over his shoulders, and that long erection pressed against him. This was too soon – he wouldn’t be ready. “W-wait – I don’t think.” 

“Nonsense.” He began moving forward, slowly. Unfaltering in his movements despite that incredibly tight heat encompassing his head. “You’ll do this for me.” 

His voice cracked as the man continued to press onward, moving further inside of him until he could move no more. It felt as though his body was breaking. It was such a tight fit, and his insides burned with the friction. It took him a second to remember to breathe. 

Yoshida shuddered as he looked over the boy. He was sheathed to the hilt, and the teen’s body began to relax around him. “See?” He began to pull away, and Suzu panted beneath him. 

“Master, please” he started, looking up at his mentor. 

The man laughed and halted his moment, right before completely disengaging. “What is it, Suzu?”

Their eyes met, and his heart skipped a beat. His Master’s hands were holding on to his thighs, a beautiful ivory in comparison with his dark skin, and he was at the center of the man’s focus. He shuddered, and Yoshida grinned as those muscles tightened around him. 

“That’s what I thought.” He growled as he thrusted back inside the boy, setting the tempo for the evening. His movement was straight forward and steady, and Suzu whimpered with the motion. He reached toward his face to cover his mouth, but Yoshida scratched his hands down to the boy’s hip, changing the angle. “Scream for me.” 

Suzu gasped – this angle was even deeper than the last, and it was almost too painful. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back, trying to keep his eyes off of the sight above him. It was not enough for Yoshida, and he bucked into the boy, gripping harder on those legs. 

He couldn’t. Not yet. It was far too soon. He whimpered and looked up at the man again. Yoshida’s hair had fallen over his shoulders, and that scar was visible on his face. He wasn’t even trying to hide it from the boy beneath him. “Master!” 

But before he could hit his peak, Yoshida slowed his rhythm and removed himself from the boy. “On your knees.” 

Suzu sat up slowly, dizzy from the pressure between his legs. His body could still feel the movement, even though it was no longer there. Clumsily, he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up on his knees. 

It wasn’t long before Yoshida mounted him, and dug a hand into that silver-white hair. He pulled hard as he rammed forward, and Suzu screamed from the intensity. His voice echoed down the hallway, and the older man groaned in response. 

Suzu couldn’t even focus on his surroundings. He barely had the energy to maintain balance. But it didn’t matter. Soon his Master had his face shoved into the floor and ass held to his hips, as he pounded into the teen’s backside. 

“Master,” Suzu panted, his voice breaking in his irregular breathing. “Master-I’m going to-” Another tug on his hair. “Ahn!” he could feel that evident release, surging like a high in his bloodstream. “I’m coming! I’m coming- ah!” 

And Yoshida smiled as the boy cried out beneath him, shaking against his hips and the floor. He ground out his own release, relishing the sensation of that tight body clamping down around him. After a few moments, he slapped the boy on the ass, and released his hold on that soft hair. 

“Good boy.”


End file.
